Witch's Son
by Song of Calandra
Summary: Finished! The lonely son of a witch longs for the company of the little girl his evil mother has kidnapped.
1. Chapter 1

Day after day Bensiabel wistfully watches the schoolchildren pass by his yard through a hole in the fence. If Mother knows that he does this, she does not care. The children always pass his house in groups; some have heard that it is haunted. Others have heard that a witch lives there, and these are much closer to the truth.  
  
Bensiabel does not go to school. Mother forbids it. He has no friends, no company but her. He is quite lonely. He does chores for her: cleaning the house, cooking meals, tending the garden, carrying, mending. At night, in his room, which is little more than a closet, he sleeps on a small cot. His dreams are filled with strangers who are somehow familiar to him. Yet this is impossible; the only person he has known, for as long as he can remember, is Mother. Every once in a while he is allowed time to himself. He spends most of his free time outside in the vast backyard.  
  
As he stands by the fence, looking out the little hole, he spies a pretty little ten-year-old girl. Even from a distance, he can see the strange violet color of her eyes, and the way they dance and sparkle. He sees the way the corner of her rosy mouth curves into a smirk, the way her long raven-black braid bounces on her back, the way her china-pale skin glistens. His heart beats faster as she boldy approaches the fence. He watches as she reaches up towards the boughs of a tree that hangs over the fence and out of the property. From these branches she plucks a lovely ripe plum, the same shade as her eyes, and puts it in a brown paper sack. As soon as she has arrived, she is on her way again. His eyes remain fixed on her, on her braid moving to and fro like a pendulum, on her feet skipping merrily under her long skirt.  
  
"What do ya think of her?" He gasps as he feels Mother's talon-like fingernails dig into his shoulder. He can feel his cheeks burn, and suddenly his tongue feels as though it weighs twice as much.  
  
"She...she's very pretty." he stutters, his eyes on the ground. Mother laughs at that, laughs and laughs her dry old cackle that he knows very well.  
  
"She is, ain't she?" she rasps. She digs her bony elbow into his ribs, and cackles again. "She sure loves them plums. Everyday she comes and grabs one, little thief."  
  
"I...I'm sure she means no harm." Bensiabel does not know why he defends the unknown girl.  
  
"She does, boy, mark my words. There be a spark o' evil within her, I sense it." She rubs her gnarled hands together. "She'll make a fine apprentice, that she will."  
  
Bensiabel looks up at her, excitement clearly showing on his young face. "She will come to live with us?"  
  
Mother regards him suspiciously. "No need to get yer hopes up, boy. I'm gonna enchant her eyes and mind, so that ya don't even exist to her." Bensiabel's mouth turns into a frown; his eyes grow moist. Mother notes the expression on his face, and cackles again, taking delight in his misery. The breeze carries the sound out to the sidewalk, and a pair of children passing shudder. 


	2. Chapter 2

Noita, the old crone whom Bensiabel called Mother, is wrong about the young girl. The evil that she believes to reside in the girl named Alyssa is only a gross exaggeration of Alyssa's anger towards her classmates. Alyssa's family has just moved to the sleeply little town, and her peers have yet to accept her. They tease her every day. Out of spite, no one told her the belief that the old mansion at the corner is haunted, any more than the belief that the plums that hang over the fence are as poisonous as Snow White's apple. Alyssa thinks that the house is abandoned, and so her conscience is clear when she takes a plum each day for lunch.  
  
One crisp, clear, autumn morning, she walks to school as usual. She approaches the old house as she does every day. Two girls her age walk ahead of her. They turn when they hear her footsteps. One whispers into the other's ear. They both giggle, and Alyssa hangs her head sadly. She misses her old home; she feels quite lonely in this town. Unbeknownst to her, the two young girls begin scooping up fallen plums in their skirts. She looks up and begins to walk towards the schoolhouse again. Suddenly the girls turn and begin pelting her with the rotten fruit.  
  
"Hey! Stop!" she cries, shielding her face with her arms. "Leave me alone!" Tears run down her cheeks.  
  
"'Lyssy the sissy!" they taunt. When they run out of plums, they run down the street, laughing. Swiping furiously at her tears, Alyssa trudges over to the tree. For a moment, her heart is so heavy she considers turning back and heading for home. She could convince her mother that she has taken ill. The thought is appealing, but she knows she will have to face the other students again eventually. Might as well get it over with.  
  
Sighing, she reached for the branch that hung over the fence. At least she could enjoy a plum for lunch again today, her favorite fruit. Maybe she would take two.  
  
She hears a rustle in the branches, and screams as her arm is suddenly seized. She thrashes about as she is hefted over the fence and into the yard. She tumbles head over heels onto the curled black toes of her assaulter's shoes.  
  
"Well, well, if it ain't the little thief." She looks up to see the owner of the dry, hateful voice. The woman looks old enough to be her grandmother's grandmother, her skin as pale and wrinkly as crumbled paper, eyes black and beady.  
  
"Who are you?" she asks.  
  
"Noita, that's who! This is my house, and my yard, and them's my plums ya been stealing!"  
  
"I'm sorry!" Alyssa cries. "I thought this house was empty! I didn't think anyone would care if I picked them!"  
  
"Lies, all of 'em!" the crone replies. "I can see right through ya." Alyssa sobs loudly, afraid and unsure what to do. "Yer gonna repay me by doing the chores 'round here and learning my craft. And ya ain't leaving 'till I say yer debt is paid."  
  
"But...my mother and father..."  
  
"To hell with 'em! They raised ya wrong! Now I'm gonna finish the job." Her face breaks into a cruel smile. "Ya happy now, girl? Now ya can eat all the plums ya want." She let out a whispery titter. "Matter a fact, I think I'll call ya Prunella." She goes to leave, then turns, the creepy grin replaced by a hard line. "Ya can start by weeding the garden, Prunella." she says, then goes into the house. Alyssa tries to climb over the fence, but hasn't the strength. She finds the gate, but it is securely locked. She screams at the top of her lungs, but no one comes to help. If Noita is indeed a witch, a thought that crossed Alyssa's mind when she first saw the crone, she has the whole neighborhood bewitched. Alyssa sits on a stone in the garden, puts her head in her hands, and cries. For a few moments, she could swear that she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder, but when she opens her eyes, she is alone, and knows she has imagined it. 


	3. Chapter 3

Prunella takes over some of the chores, but Bensiabel still must perform most of them; indeed, the most difficult ones. He mainly works outdoors, taking care of the garden, chopping firewood, feeding the cows and chickens that Mother has bought. As Mother predicted, Prunella is enspelled. He tries to talk to her, but she doesn't seem to hear him. He tries to touch her, but she doesn't feel him. He feels sorry for the young girl and helps her with her chores-when he isn't busy with his own. When she cries, he tries his best to comfort her, although he knows that he will not get through to her.  
  
Prunella can sense Bensiabel sometimes, but she believes he is a ghost, perhaps the spirit of one of the witch's victims. Or perhaps, she thinks, it is Noita spying on her with a crystal ball, making sure that she completes her chores. She would have considered such thoughts foolish and childish before, but she has seen Noita use her powers and now thinks almost anything is possible. She has seen Noita light the fireplace and stove, open doors, and move things from across the room. She has stumbled across enchanted objects in the house, like candles that never go out. In her room upstairs she can sometimes hear noises coming from the room beside her. Noita tells her that it must be rats, or mice, or spiders. When she goes inside the room, she finds it empty.  
  
Four and a half years pass in this fashion. Prunella thinks nothing of the noises in the empty room, of the garden and animals that seem to care for themselves, of the little bit of extra food she cooks each day. Noita beats and starves both of the children when she is in a foul mood, but she saves the worst for Prunella, jealous of her blossoming beauty. They are both lonely, and it is hard to say which is the lonelier: Prunella who believes she has no company, or Bensiabel who knows someone is there but cannot reach her.  
  
Neither of the children know of the things that happen in the town. Married men and women have affairs, businessmen cheat their customers, women gossip viciously about each other men get drunk and beat their children, men gamble away their money, children get in fights at school and steal from one another. Crime has always been a problem in the town, and no one knows why. Not a one of them suspects that Noita is using her powers on the people of the town to entertain herself; no one knows that she is an evil witch. Prunella never knows that the children at school never liked her because of Noita's power.  
  
Then comes the day when Prunella becomes a woman. Although she is embarrassed and says nothing to Noita, whom she does not love or trust, Noita can sense it nevertheless. She opens the door to Prunella's room that day and approaches her with a weighty tome covered with dust and cobwebs.  
  
"The time's come fer yer training to begin." Noita starts.  
  
"Training?" Prunella asks. Noita slaps her, and hard. Not only because she takes pleasure in the misery of others, not only because she envious of the girl's beauty, not only to keep the girl fearful and obedient, but because she wants to start nurturing the anger and sadness that the girl holds in her heart until it turns to hatred. When the girl learns the craft and builds her powers, Noita wants her to become a dark being, like herself. She wants her evil to live on. She watches as tears well up in the girl's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yer training! Don't ya remember when I caught ya? I told ya that ya was gonna learn the craft! And learn it ya shall!" She shoves the book into Prunella's hands. "Ya study that damn book every chance you get, girl! The day ya turn sixteen, yer testing will start, and if ya fail, ya die!" The threat is not exactly an idle one. If the girl does not prove to be proficient in the arts, no matter how much studying she does, she would indeed kill her, and simply snatch up another girl to train. She leaves the room and slams the door behind her.  
  
Prunella starts to cry. She tosses the book into a corner of the room. She doesn't care if it dooms her to death; she will never, ever become a witch. Bensiabel, however, has heard the conversation through the wall, and has an idea. If he studies the book and gains some powers, he might be able to overcome his mother's magic and contact Prunella, and eventually the two of them might have a chance to escape. He worries not about becoming evil or condemning his soul; for one, he knows he is the son of a witch, and he is sure that he is already damned. For two, he cares about Prunella more than he cares about himself. What neither of them knows is that having such powers will not corrupt them. There are no such things as good or evil powers. There are only good or evil witches.  
  
The next year and a half, when Prunella is told to got to her room and study the craft, she only sits in her bed and daydreams. Every chance she can get, every excuse she can find, Noita beats on Prunella. The girl often goes to bed sobbing and nursing several bruises. Bensiabel pleads with his mother to beat him instead, for he cannot bear to hear her cries. Noita laughs in his face, and continues to abuse the poor girl. When Prunella isn't around, Bensiabel sneaks into her room and studies the book. He is quite an intelligent young man, and learns fast. Before long he is half as powerful as his mother. He uses his new skills to do his chores faster, thus having even more time to study; he also uses them to discreetly protect Prunella when he can. Then the fateful day of Prunella's testing arrives. 


	4. Chapter 4

It is not exactly Prunella's sixteenth birthday, but it is close enough to safely call her sixteen years old. Although she has been working hard for over five years, and beaten almost daily, her beauty has only grown. Her eyes are still deep violet, and they still dance, although it is usually under a shimmer of tears. Her skin is still pale, though it is a bit darker than it was when she came, and it is marred by a few scars and bruises. Her hair is still as black as coal, though now the plait reaches her thighs. Her lips are still rose-petal pink, but they have not turned up in a smile for years. Her body has filled out, her face has matured. The sunlight filters in through the window and wakes her up. She knows that she is to be tested today. She also knows that she will undoubtedly fail, and she will die. Her spirits are low as she swings her feet over the bed. She hears footsteps coming up the first few stairs.  
  
"Oh, Prunella, little thief, get up, get dressed, get down here! It's time fer yer first test!" Noita's voice starts out sickening sweet and ends up puckering sour.  
  
Prunella does not want to die, but she tells herself that it is better this way. No more chores, no more beatings, no more anger, no more sorrow, and most of all, no more loneliness. She does as Noita bids her. When she gets downstairs, she sees Noita is holding a bucket in her twisted fingers.  
  
"Take this bucket out to the well and fill 'er up. Then bring it to me." she says. "If ya don't get it done by the end o' the day, I'll kill ya." She thrusts the bucket into Prunella's hands, then pushes her out the door.  
  
Prunella goes to the very back of the yard to the old well. She secures the bucket to the rope and cranks it down to the bottom. When she draws it back up, she is overjoyed to see it is full of water. Her heart sings. Perhaps she will live to see another day. She unties the rope and starts to carry the bucket towards the house. As she does, the water seeps out of the bottom of the bucket as though it were a sieve. Prunella's heart sinks like a stone. She tries over and over again, but in vain. The bucket refuses to hold any water. She sees the sun overhead passing towards the west. Cold, tired, hungry, lonely, and devastated, she sat down next to the well, put her head in her hands, and cried, much as she had that very first day.  
  
"Prunella, why are you crying?" She jumps up, startled. The warmth and compassion in that voice means so much to her that she hasn't noticed that it is masculine, and when she sees the person who spoke to her, she blushes. It is a young man, perhaps a year or so older than her. His handsome face shows concern. He appears to be strong, as though he has worked every day of his life. The light, burnished-gold color of his skin reinforces that suggestion. Thick, dark hair tumbles over his forehead and into his deep brown eyes. They meet with hers for a few seconds, long enough for her to see the touch of sadness within them, then he drops his gaze shyly. He has a quiet demeanor about him. For a moment, she is sure that she dreams; for another moment, she believes he is an angel.  
  
"Who are you?" she asks in bewilderment, ignoring his question.  
  
"My name is Bensiabel," the young man says. "I am the witch's son." At this, Prunella shies away from him. "Don't be afraid, my dear. I am here to help you. I will fill your bucket for you. All I ask in return is a kiss. Will you give me one?" His face is hopeful. He knows he would be lucky just to hold her hand, just to caress her skin, just to touch her hair. Already he feels like he is dreaming, to talk to her and hear her talk back, to look into her violet eyes and know she sees him. And he feels guilty, blackmailing her into this show of affection she does not feel. Yet he wants more than anything in the world to touch his lips to hers. After all these years, he has fallen in love with her. Perhaps he has loved her since first he saw her.  
  
"No!" she gasps, horrified. Her eyes remain fearful as she grimaces. "I could never kiss the son of a witch!"  
  
Bensiabel's face falls as though his heart is breaking. The light in his lovely brown eyes fades away. He looks much like the little boy who learned that his mother's new apprentice would never know he exists: hopeless and alone. He feels betrayed, yet he knows he could never let her die, no matter what she thinks of him. He needs to save her so that he can escape with her. Let them go their seperate ways then; Bensiabel would be happy just knowing she was safe from his mother.  
  
To Prunella's surprise, Bensiabel picks up the bucket in silence and fills it at the well despite her reaction to his request. He uses his magic to keep it full. He walks towards the house, motioning for Prunella to follow. She obliges. At the door, he hands her the bucket, and without a word, he vanishes.  
  
Prunella walks in and gives the bucket to Noita. The old crone gives her a wary look. "Did anyone help ya?" she asks suspiciously. Prunella cannot bring herself to lie; she only looks at the floor and says nothing. Noita's craggy face grows dark. "Well, we'll see who wins in the end, girl." She pauses. "Yer next test is tomorrow." 


	5. Chapter 5

Prunella and Bensiabel both toss and turn in their beds that night. Although she still fears for her life, the thoughts that consume her mind are of Bensiabel. Is he truly Noita's son, the son of an evil witch? Surely a witch's son could not be so handsome, so kind. And yet, he obviously has the same powers as his mother. Silently weeping, she falls into a troubled sleep, and in her dreams Bensiabel takes her into his arms and spirits her away from the witch's house.

Bensiabel is crushed because of the terror and disgust Prunella obviously holds in her heart for him. He believes she must be as lonely as he, and had thought she would be overjoyed by his company. If only she could understand that he is not evil, that the only reason he taught himself the witch's craft is to help the two of them gain freedom. Tears slip down his cheeks as he gazes listlessly at the ceiling, alternately plotting his escape and dreaming of his love.

The next morning, Noita shouts up the stairs. "Prunella, it's time fer yer second test! Get down here now!" Prunella obliges with a deep sigh. Her mind is racing. Will she be able to pass the test on her own? Impossible. She has no powers. Will Bensiabel help her again? Perhaps, but he will probably still want a kiss in return. He is handsome, but her conscience will not allow her forget that he is the son of a wicked being, that the blood that runs through his veins is tainted.

Prunella joins the witch in the kitchen. Noita lifts up a large sack from the floor. "I'm goin' out fer a bit, girl. Take this sack o' wheat and make me some bread. If ya ain't done when I get back, I'll kill ya." She storms out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Already Prunella knows the task is impossible. The kitchen does not have the tools necessary to grind the wheat into flour. Even if it did, she would still need time to make the dough and bake the bread. Noita's trips out of the house are always far and few between, and she is never gone for long. Still, she tries. She takes a large, cast-iron frying pan and begins to smash the wheat with it, trying desperately to grind it into flour. She begins to sob as she realizes how hopeless her situation is, and that she will surely die when Noita returns.

"Prunella, Prunella, my love, please don't cry." She hears Bensiabel's voice, and turns to face him, swiping at her tears with the back of her hand. "I will turn the wheat into bread for you, if only you give me one kiss."

She shakes her head sadly. "No. I will not kiss the son of a witch."

Bensiabel drops his head. He had seen that she is no longer fearful of him, and was hoping she might change her mind and kiss him, but now he knows she is still revolted by his lineage. He moves past her, takes the wheat in his hands, and uses is powers to turn it into bread. Prunella feels guilty for accepting his help without offering payment, and she also feels sorry for making him upset, but she allows him to do his magic and does not go to kiss him. He hands her the loaf of bread, and she catches the glitter of tears in his eyes before he disappears.

Almost as soon as he is gone, Noita bursts into the room. "Ah, done making the bread I see. Yer getting along good in yer studies. Soon yer testing will be done, and I'll grant ya full powers, and yer'll be as powerful as me." She glares at the girl. "Unless someone helped ya with the test." Prunella stares quietly at the kitchen floor. Noita's black eyes burn. "Well, we'll see who wins in the end, girl. Tomorrow I'm a-sending ya to another place. I want ya to steal the crystal ball offa Rhia, an ole rival o' mine. Don't let her catch ya, or she'll kill ya fer sure. Don't come back without it either, or I'll kill ya myself. Now go and do yer chores, girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Bensiabel overhears Noita's words, and scours the book of magic for any mention of the witch called Rhia. That night, after he is sure his mother is asleep, he gently taps on the wall between his and Prunella's rooms.

"Prunella!" he whispers, thinking for perhaps the thousandth time how lucky he is that he was able to overcome his mother's powers and appear to Prunella. "Are you awake?" After a moment, he hears her hushed reply. "I need to tell you something important about your trial tomorrow. Will you allow me to enter your room?" he asks.

"Yes." she whispers back. Carefully, Bensiabel leaves his room and Prunella opens her door to greet him. He comes in and closes the door behind him. His breath catches as he looks up at his love. A ray of moonlight from the window shines on her delicate pale skin. Her hair is unbound and falls around her like a cloak. Her eyes seem to glow in the darkness. She has never looked more beautiful to him.

"Prunella, you must be very cautious and on your guard tomorrow when my mother sends you to Rhia's realm. She is very old, and probably cannot hurt you physically, but she has slaves and enchanted objects at her command. However, I believe there is a way to keep them from attacking you."

"How?" Prunella asks.

Without thinking, Bensiabel suddenly takes her hand. She gasps, but doesn't pull away. His heart races as he realizes what he has just done. Her skin is so warm, so smooth, so soft, it almost makes him want to cry. He looks into her eyes and says passionately, "Prunella, I will tell you what you must do to survive, if you will only give me one kiss."

Prunella's hand slips out of his, and she shakes her head. "No, Bensiabel. You know I cannot kiss the son of a witch." Tears slip down her cheeks. Bensiabel is close to weeping, but he holds back his tears. He wants to yell and scream, to demand of her what it is he must do to prove that he is not just his mother's son, that he is not evil, that he is a good person. He wants to hold her in his arms, to make her feel loved and safe, to make up for all the years of pain.

Finally he sighs. "My mother will ask what you will require for the test. Tell her that you need a can of oil, a slab of meat, a length of rope, and a broom. You will figure out what to do with them when you arrive. When you find the orb you require, take it as quickly as you can, and run away. If you do as I have told you, you will survive."

"Oh, Bensiabel, thank you so much for all you have done for me." Prunella weeps. Bensiabel only gives her a sad smile, then returns to his bedroom to get some rest.

The next morning, Prunella is awakened by Noita's cries. She descends the staircase and approaches the old crone. "Now, it's time for yer third test. I hope yer ready fer it." she says. Prunella nods. "Is there anything ya need fer the theft?"

"Yes. I need..." Prunella pretends to think hard, but she only recites the list that Bensiabel has given her. "I need a can of oil...and, let's see...a slab of meat. A length of rope would probably help. Oh yes, and a broom."

Noita nods. "Then go fetch them, you little wench, and quickly!" She sends Prunella on her way with a hard push. Prunella gathers the things she needs from the kitchen: a large piece of salted pork and an old broom. These she puts in a basket. Next, she goes outside to retrieve a can of oil and a coil of rope. When she is out of Noita's sight, Bensiabel appears to her.

"Bensiabel!" she gasps. "What are you doing here? Have I forgotten something?"

"No," he says. "I only wanted to wish you luck, and give you this." He hands her a small cloth bag tied with a string. She opens it up to see it is full of pungent leaves and herbs.

"What is this?" she asks, a curious and suspicious look on her face.

"It is a magic charm to help protect you from Rhia." Bensiabel explains.

"Magic? Bensiabel, I can't take this." Prunella replies, shaking her head. "Magic is evil."

"But Prunella, I fear for your life. Besides, how can this magic be evil if it is protecting a person as innocent and good as you are?" Prunella pauses to think it over.

"All right, I'll take it." she says reluctantly. "Perhaps...maybe-"

"PRUNELLA! Git goin'! We don't have all day!" Noita shrieks from the house, interrupting her. Prunella whips around to call back.

"Yes, Noita!" She turns back to Bensiabel, but he has disappeared. Clutching the pouch to her chest, she collects the rope and oil that she needs. She hides the charm in a pocket on her dress, then returns to the house. Noita is displeased that she has taken so long, and slaps her. Prunella blinks back tears.

"Stop yer whining, brat. It's time fer ya to go." Prunella gathers her things. "I'm calling ya back in fifteen minutes." Noita says. "If ya ain't got the orb when ya come back, I'm gonna beat ya to death." Prunella stands still as Noita waves her arms and mutters under her breath. She starts to feel dizzy, and closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

When she opens them back up again, she is in front of the largest, oldest house she has ever seen. It is made of crumbling gray stone. The sky is dark and cloudy, and as she heads for the mansion it begins to rain. She jumps as she hears ominous thunder rumble in the heavens.

When she arrives at the mansion she tries to open to front door. Luckily, it is unlocked, but the hinges are rusty and creak as she slowly pulls it open. Fearing discovery, she oils the hinges and cautiously tries the door again. This time, it is silent. She enters the house.

Suddenly, a huge, snarling dog jumps into her path. He growls low in his throat and snaps at her. Without thinking, she reaches for the meat and throws it to the cur. He greedily gobbles it up, and she scurries further into the house.

Now that she is so far into the house, she can feel its stuffiness, its closeness. It is difficult to breathe in the heavy, musty air. The walls are to close together, the ceiling too low, and there is not enough light. She comes to the end of the hallway, and notices two corridors to each side. At the end of the left corridor, she sees a large, open courtyard. Gratefully, she dashes to it.

When she enters the courtyard, Prunella finds that the rain has stopped, though the sky is still heavy and dark. The vegetation in the courtyard is sickly green and rotten brown, and she catches a whiff of decay on the wind. She follows a path through the dying plants to the other side of the courtyard. In the center of the path, she hears a sound to her right. She glances over to see a miserable woman with long, long hair in a plait. The braid is tied to a metal bucket. The woman lowers the bucket down into a well with her hair, the pulls it back up. The bucket comes back empty - it seems the woman's hair is not long enough to reach the water at the bottom of the well. Prunella remembers her first trial and takes pity on the woman. She goes over to help her.

"Madam, what is the matter? What are you trying to do?" she asks politely.

"The witch told me I can't leave this courtyard until I fill this bucket with water. She wouldn't give me a rope to use, so I am using my hair." the woman replies.

"You poor creature!" Prunella exclaims. "Here is some rope, so you can fulfill your task and leave this wretched place!" She hands the woman the length of rope. The woman takes the rope and thanks her, then begins to release the bucket from her hair. Prunella returns to the path and reaches the other side of the courtyard. She finds herself in another hallway, which eventually leads to a run-down, dirty kitchen. There, on top of a cupboard, she spies the crystal ball on a cushion. Overjoyed that she has finally found the orb and can leave this horrible place, she goes to retrieve it. Suddenly, she hears a dreadful moaning. She turns to see a woman on her hands and knees, licking ashes from a filthy hearth.

"Oh, my goodness! Madam, why are you licking that hearth?" Prunella gasps. The woman gets up to reply, and when she speaks, Prunella can see the poor woman's tounge is as black as coal.

"Young lady, the witch has imprisoned me, and won't let me leave unless I clean this hearth. The only tool she allows me to use is my own tounge."

"That's awful! Here, I have a broom you can use instead." Prunella hands her the broom. The woman thanks her, then uses the broom to return to her work. Now Prunella enters the kitchen and goes to retrieve the crystal ball. She gets as close as she can to the cupboard, but it is too high; she cannot reach. She carefully climbs up on the counter, and then she can finally take the orb and leave. Unfortunately, her foot knocks something off of the counter which smashes on the floor.

"What was that?" A voice ten times as scratchy and a hundred times as mean as Noita's shrieks at the sound. Prunella tucks the orb into her dress, jumps off the counter, and starts to run away. In the corner of her eye, she can see a dark figure enter the room. "Thief! Thief! Stop her, you miserable wench!"

As Prunella runs by the woman cleaning the hearth, she can hear the woman reply, "No, I will not touch the girl, she has given me a broom to clean the hearth, whereas you forced me to use my tounge." Furious, the old witch tries to catch up with Prunella.

As she passes the woman at the well, Rhia yells, "Grab that little thief! Drown her in the well!" The woman shakes her head.

"No, I will not drown her. She has given me this rope, and you made me use my hair."

Now Prunella is in sight of the door. Enraged, the old crone shouts, "Dog, take hold of that wretched theif and gobble her up!" But the dog ignors her cries, and merely thumps his tail on the floor as Prunella runs past.

The livid witch finally yells, "Door, slam shut on that thief! Trap her in the house!" And the door does indeed slam shut - in Rhia's face. Prunella keeps running and running until she suddenly feels nautious and falls to the ground. When she looks up, Noita's ugly face leers back at her.

"Do ya got the orb, girl?" Prunella nods, disoriented. "Well, then, give it here!" The girl fishes in her pocket to retrieve the crystal ball. As she does, Bensiabel's magic charm falls out and onto the floor. Noita notices it and snatches it up. "What's this?" she demands.

"A magic charm, for protection." Prunella replies. Noita looks pleased.

"Made yerself a charm, did ya? What's in it?" Noita asks. Prunella doesn't reply. Noita scowls. "Well, we'll see who wins in the end. Yer last test is tonight."

Prunella runs up the stairs to her room, and is surprised to see Bensiabel waiting for her. His warm brown eyes light up as she comes through the door, and he gives her a relieved smile.

"Prunella! I'm so glad you're safe! You passed the test?"

"Yes." she replies.

"Wonderful! Then the tests are all over, and you don't have to worry about being killed anymore. We can come up with a plan to escape. Maybe we could even use your new powers when she grants them to you."

Confused, Prunella shakes her head. "She said I had one more test left tonight."

"One more test? It doesn't say anything about another test in the book!" Devastated, he takes up the book and flips through it. "Nothing! She must be making up another test because she knows you're lying! Damn it!" He slams the book down. "What are we going to do? Prunella, I don't know if I'll be able to help you tonight."

"Oh, no! Oh, Bensiabel, what if she tries to kill me!" Her eyes fill with tears. To his surprise, she throws her arms around his neck, buries her face in his shoulder, and begins to sob. He is so shocked, he is unable to move. Finally, he gently strokes her hair and whispers, "Don't worry, Prunella. I'll protect you."


	8. Chapter 8

That night, before Prunella prepares for bed, Noita approaches her. "Listen up, girl. If one of them roosters in the hen-house crows tonight, I want ya to tell me which one it is."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Prunella asks. Noita slaps her.

"Stupid wench! I want ya to tell me the color of the rooster that crows! If ya don't, or if ya get it wrong, I'll kill ya, and that good fer nothing boy too!" Prunella gasps. "That's right, I know ya figgerd out a way to talk to him. How dumb do ya think I am?" Inwardly Prunella is relieved. Noita doesn't seem to know that Bensiabel has learned some magic. If she found out, they would both be killed for sure. "Now get to yer room, and when I call to ya, ya better answer mighty quick."

Prunella goes upstairs to her room and sits on her bed. Gradually it grows dark as the hours pass by. Prunella is exhausted, but cannot allow herself to sleep. Every once in a while, she taps on the wall seperating her room from Bensiabel's, and is reassured by his tap back. She has explained the test to him, and though he is unprepared for it and unsure how to help her, he has promised to try his best. Suddenly she hears a jarring cry; it is the crow of one of the three roosters. Her heart racing, she taps franticly at the wall.

"Bensiabel! Bensiabel! Which rooster was that?" she asks in a hushed tone.

"I . . . I'm not sure." Bensiabel focuses, and sees the rooster in his mind. He thinks fleetingly of asking his beloved for a kiss in return for his answer, but quickly dismisses the idea. She would only refuse, and he cared to much for her to withold the information.

"Prunella! Are ya sleeping or just plain stupid? Which rooster was that?" Noita screeches up the stairway.

"Tell her it was the black one." Bensiabel whispers.

"The black one! It was the black one!" Prunella shouts back in reply. Noita does not confirm her answer, but neither does she come upstairs to destroy her. Prunella knows she has given the right reply. Silently she prays that none of the other roosters crow that night. But her prayers are in vain. Another rooster crows, and again Prunella begs Bensiabel to tell her which rooster it is.

Bensiabel again focuses, and murmurs a reply. "Tell her it was the white one."

"The white one crowed!" Prunella yells. Once more she appeals to the gods to keep the crows silent for the rest of the night. Hours past, and Prunella feels she is safe. She begins settling into a dream-like, half-conscious sleep. However, a rooster unexpectedly shatters her delicate slumber. Disoriented, she taps on the wall. "Bensiabel! Which one?" she demands. To her horror, there is no reply. Afraid that he has fallen asleep, she taps harder and calls him as loudly as she dares. "Bensiabel! Bensiabel!"

Bensiabel is not asleep. He has been trying futilely to see the color of the rooster, but he is distracted. For the first time, he is seeing the world through the eyes of his mother. Since the girl first arrived at his home, Bensiabel has done nothing but try to help her. He has protected her from beatings, assisted her with her chores, and tried to console her when she was depressed - all unbeknownst to her. He taught himself the evils of witchcraft, probably damning his soul forever, mainly to help her. He has aided her in her magical exams, even though she had refused the only payment he had asked for, and knowing that if he were found out, he would be killed. She thought he was a wicked, wretched creature, for all he had abeted her, and yet still, she asked for her help and expected to pay nothing in return. She knew that he cared for her, and she was using it to her advantage.

Now he understands why his mother enjoys torturing them both, and tormenting the town, as he had learned. Maybe, just maybe, she has had an experience similar to his. This feeling, this sudden hatred, it surpasses the girl alone. He wants everyone to feel as lonely and miserable as he has all his life. He wants no one to be happier than he - including the girl. Let his mother kill her. She deserves to die. Perhaps then, his mother will realize that the perfect apprentice has been right under her nose all along. He will be her successor, become the most powerful wizard of all time. He realizes his eyes have been screwed shut while he has been lost in thought and opens them. That color that had flooded his vision . . . it was a color of blood and rage and hate. . .


	9. Chapter 9

"Bensiabel! Bensiabel, please! What color is the rooster?" Still no answer. Prunella is weeping. Noita shouts up the stairs.

"Time's up, little wench! Ya failed! I'm coming up to crush yer bones!" Prunella hears the witch storming up the staircase.

"Bensiabel, help me! Please!"

"RED, RED, IT'S RED!" he shouts suddenly.

"Bensiabel, it's too late, she's coming to kill me!"

Bensiabel doesn't reply. Prunella runs to her door and locks it, knowing the witch will knock the it down to murder her but hoping it will spare her some time. She looks to her window and considers leaping to her death. Surely it would be much quicker and less painful than whatever the witch has in store for her. She is fearful that the end is near, but what hurts the most is the betrayal of her only friend. And who could blame him? If only she had been able to see past her prejudice to the person within. Now it is too late.

To her surprise, she hears several thuds and crashes accompanied by a scream. She sits frozen on her bed, panting, until abruptly she hears three knocks on her door.

"Prunella! Prunella, open the door! It's me! The witch is dead!" She hears Bensiabel's muffled voice through the door. She runs to open it. There he stands, brown eyes shining, ruddy cheeks streaked with tears. Prunella embraces him, and kisses him long and passionately on his mouth. It is everything they have ever dreamed of, and more.

"Oh, Bensiabel, I'm so sorry I haven't done that sooner! You're a sweet, kind, and wonderful man, no matter who your mother is! You're the best friend I've ever had, and I love you!" She embraces him again, kisses his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his forehead, and finally his mouth once more. She draws back from him, grins shyly, and says, "I believe those should be enough to repay what I owe you." Her grin fades, and she looks deep into his eyes. "What happened?"

Bensiabel decides not to tell her of his momentary hatred of her for her prejudice. Nor does he tell her of his change of heart, realizing that if he gave in to the darker side of his soul, he would become just like his mother, alone and miserable, trying to make others just as miserable in an attempt to feel better about himself. He had realized that making others unhappy would never make him a happy man, and that in the end, Prunella would have been right to fear him and deny him her love.

However, he does tell her what happened after he changed his mind. "I came out of my room to help you just as she reached the top stairs. She was so surprised that she slipped and fell. I know for sure that she is dead. We're free."

"Free? But. . . where will we go?" Prunella asks. Bensiabel thinks for a moment.

"Maybe. . . maybe we can stay right here. We can fix up the house and make it nice. And Prunella, perhaps I can use the powers I have to help the people in this town. I've seen what Noita has done to them. She made their lives a living hell. We can make things so much better for them. Magic doesn't have to be evil."

Prunella starts to object, then thinks of Bensiabel using his magic to help her, and to help Rhia's slaves through her. "Maybe you can. Maybe I could learn some witchcraft after all."

"Yes! We can reverse all the evil my mother has caused in this town." His enthusiasm is infectious. She smiles and caresses his face. Bensiabel closes his eyes in ecstacy, thinking of all the lonely nights he has longed for a moment like this. "I love you, Prunella. I will love you forever." he whispers.

"I love you too, Bensiabel. Forever."

Author's Note

This story is based on the fairy tale "Prunella", with a few of my own twists and interpretations.

If you caught the little Dark Tower or Catcher in the Rye tributes, give yourself a cookie.


End file.
